paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Undercover
Undercover — ограбление в PAYDAY: The Heist, добавляемое в DLC Wolfpack. Описание Команда должна взять в заложники сотрудника IRS, известного как Налоговик, чтобы взломать сервера IRS и украсть $25,000,000. Миссия начинается в заброшенном здании с видом на сделку нашей цели и неизвестных лиц. В процессе сделки, Юджин Старр достает из багажника лимузина сервер и кладет его в рубашку, а мы готовимся к его похищению. По всему дому можно найти доски, которыми мы можем заколачивать окна и вентиляцию, а также решетки на крышах. Ещё в доме можно найти лом, которым позже можно открыть багажник лимузина (однако, если мы не торопились и дали мистеру Старру самому достать сервер из багажника, то лом нам не пригодится). Неожиданно сделку прерывает полиция, которая хочет арестовать сотрудника IRS, но они ещё не знают, что мы поблизости. Теперь мы можем начинать похищение. Алекс, управляя краном, крадет лимузин с улицы и переносит его на крышу дома, однако он может уронить машину на балкон здания, но если все же Алекс донес машину до крыши и поставил на крышу, то машина также может: продавить пол и упасть на несколько пролетов вниз или же остаться на самой крыше. На крышах соседних домов появляются снайперы, которые будут нам сильно досаждать, и именно от них мы заколачивали окна (вскоре доски на окнах ломаются и их уже не получиться заколотить повторно). Когда лимузин взломан, мы достаем оттуда сервер и Юджина, а после ведем его в серверную, в которой начинается миссия (в начале миссии местоположение серверной случайно). Там мы привязываем его к стулу, устанавливаем сервер и начинаем выпытывать коды. Если Юджин не хочет по-хорошему, из него стоит выбить дурь ударом приклада по голове и спросить снова (иногда он может отключаться на несколько секунд). Нам нужно взломать 3 замка, для каждого нужно выпытать код и ждать, пока взлом закончится (около 100 секунд на каждый замок). Теперь, когда мы стали богаче на $25,000,000 (правда, это условно), начинаем побег. Выбираемся на крышу и под огнем снайперов добираемся до вертолета, прыгнув на крышу соседнего здания. Прохождение Связь с секретом Вскоре после выхода DLC Wolfpack игроки жаловались на относительно низкую денежную награду в Undercover. Бо Андерссон (генеральный директор Overkill Software) ответил, что они «''что-то упускают''». Это вызвало предположение о неком секрете в Undercover, который может быть связан с ARG. Альмир, во время интервью 12 июня 2013 года, ответил на некоторые вопросы, но весьма размыто http://www.reddit.com/r/paydaytheheist/comments/1g74x7/i_am_almir_listo_producer_of_payday_2_ama: * На вопрос, есть ли на Undercover секрет, Альмир ответил: "Кроличья нора становится всё глубже". * На вопрос о причинах низкого денежного вознаграждения в Undercover, Альмир ответил от лица Налоговика: "Знаете, они избивают меня на '''Undercover' не просто так. Это предупреждение, что если я не буду осторожен, то они перенесут меня в PAYDAY 2 и изобьют еще несколько раз''". Время от времени появлялись разные безумные теории о секрете на Undercover, но никакая из них не приблизилась к реальности. 'Секрет Undercover: решение и объяснение' Член сообщества PAYDAY Байл (Bile) самостоятельно решил загадку, размещенную Overkill Software на карте Undercover. Во время ивента Crimefest Bile рассказал общественности о том, что произошло в конце сентября 2012 года, всего за несколько недель до того, как Team 7200 обнаружила секретное хранилище в First World Bank. В Undercover Бэйн говорит несколько фраз, отсылающих на фильм «Хакеры». Также на этот фильм указывает ноутбук в комнате, где Налоговик связан; на экране ноутбука написано "Acid Burn" (прозвище героя, которого сыграла Анджелина Джоли в фильме). Прямо рядом с этим именем находится шестнадцатеричный код, расшифровав который получается код цвета RGB, который, в свою очередь, является тем же цветом, который используется на знаке мотеля с большой стрелкой, что находится в коридоре на нижнем этаже. Эта стрелка указывает на улицу, на табличку с надписью Teninga & Co. Если пробить в интернет-поиске название этой организации, то это выведет на изображение с табличкой, на которой написано «''Позвоните мистеру Андерсону''», что и является ключом к разгадке. Байл отправил сообщение с просьбой о лизинге магазина Бо Андерссону. Спустя время Байлу был отправлен ответ, который содержал в себе некую загадку. После решения загадки и отправки ответа, Байлу пришло письмо по электронной почте, отправителем которого был мистер Уилсон (сосед Митчелл в Counterfeit). В письме мистер Уилсон предложил Байлу должность пилота вертолета, что ознаменовало окончание поиска секрета на Undercover. В награду Байл был увековечен в PAYDAY 2 как пилот вертолета. Связанные достижения Достижения= |-|Выполнение= 20 досок раскиданы по всей локации. Ими можно заколачивать заборы на крыше, окна и вентиляционные шахты. Приблизительное расположение досок показано на следующих изображениях. Undercover planks1.jpg Undercover planks2.jpg Undercover planks3.jpg Undercover planks4.jpg Баги *Полиция может повторно взорвать стены, уничтоженные с помощью GL40. Примечания *Даже если 4 человека закончат ограбление на сложности Overkill +145, вознаграждение всё равно будет меньше $25,000,000, обещанных в описании. **Исполнительный продюсер Overkill Software заявил, что плата за успешное ограбление такая низкая потому, что, как он выразился, игроки "что-то упускают". *Второй пароль "Zygon" — отсылка к научно-фантастическому сериалу "Доктор Кто" и Зайгонам в частности. *В конце миссии, при прыжке на соседнее здание, один из персонажей может закричать "You'll need to be a Persian prince to get over that!", что является отсылкой к серии игр Prince of Persia. *Если Алекс успешно ставит лимузин на крышу, он кричит "Like a glove!", что является отсылкой к фильму Эйс Вентура: Розыск домашних животных, когда Эйс, после "удачной" парковки, кричит эту фразу http://youtu.be/fToRej14lCQ?t=1m35s. *Цитата из постера "Nothing is certain but death and taxes" является отсылкой к фразе "In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes" Бенджамина Франклина. *Марка холодильника "Kylskop" — это игра слов. С шведского "kylskåp" — холодильник. *Из диалога Вулфа можно узнать, что действия ограбления происходит в Вашингтоне. *На карте нет гражданских (не считая тех, что на улице, но до них не добраться), так что стяжки для заложников бесполезны. *Около главного монитора есть ноутбук. На нём нарисована карта Crime.Net, которая присутствует в PAYDAY 2 в меню выбора ограбления. Наверное, именно с этого ноутбука и была срисована модель города для выбора ограбления в PAYDAY 2. *Когда Юджин будет говорить пароль, он скажет "Starbreezer". Это отсылка на компанию, с которой позже слилась Overkill. *Позади главного монитора, можно найти слова "Zero", "Сool", "Acid", "Burn", что является отсылкой к фильму "Хакеры", где один хакер имел прозвище "Zero cool", а другой — "Acid Burn". *Также первый пароль, MercyKiller, возможно, отсылка к одноимённому достижению из Left 4 Dead, для которого необходимо закончить главу "No Mercy" (рус. "Нет Милосердию"). *Когда свет выключается, на оружии игрока появляется фонарик. Однако, это работает только на Compact-5 (у напарников-ИИ видно, что он установлен под стволом). Это единственный случай когда, со стороны, на оружии игрока виден фонарик в виде от первого лица. Галерея Undercover screen.jpg Undercover staircase.jpg Видео [[Wolfpack|center|500px]] en: Undercover Категория:Ограбления PAYDAY: The Heist Категория:Wolfpack (PAYDAY: The Heist) Категория:Завершенные статьи